His Little Red
by georgeheesto
Summary: Wolfe is known as the Bad Boy Wolf. All because he can turn into a wolf and doesn't have the best of reputations. Bambi is known as Little Red. All because when she walks through the forest to get to her friends house, she wears a red cape.


**Hia everyone, **

**This is a new story I'm trying out, I'm hoping it does okay.**

**Give me your thoughts and opinions :D**

**Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter one

Bambi pulled her red cape over her head, trying to stop the wide from hitting her face. This was ridiculous. The weather wasn't suppose to be this bad. They had said light winds, not this crazy storm. She was only meant to be going to a friends house for the night, but the temptation to turn back was strong. But she had promised to see Thumper today. Following the path, she looked down at her shoes. The rain would be coming soon, hopefully she'd be at Thumper's by then. Bambi froze when she heard a twig snap. Her head shot up and she looked around where she was standing. She had been walking this track for years, not once had she come across anything bad. She looked at the trees, noticing how still they had suddenly become. It was then she realised that the wind had completely stopped. Frowning, she pulled her hood from her head. The woods were silent. They were never silent. Always having some little creature scattering around. There was nothing today. Keeping a careful gaze on her surroundings, she moved forwards. A soft growl sounded, then. Bambi looked around quickly, her heart pounding.

"is anyone out there?" she called, holding her hands together. Her answer was another growl. Her only thought was that she was going to die. She stumbled back when a giant black wolf stepped out of the trees and moved in the way of her path. This couldn't be true! There hadn't been sightings of wolves in years, the hunters had made certain. Letting out a terrified squeak, she fall to her knees. Her mothers words coming to her.

'_wolves are dominate creatures. Show that you are not a threat, and they will possibly leave you be.'_ meeting his eyes, she gasped at the shinning grey staring back at her.

Another growl, and she dropped her head, trying to show that she wasn't a threat. She felt the ground move as the wolf stepped closer to her. His fur brushed against her as he circled her, his cold nose brushing against her cheek. A strangled sound came from her, fear pulsing through her body. She was going to die. A sob broke from her, her body beginning to shake.

"please.." she softly begged. The wolf moved back in front of her, sitting down with a huff. Peeking up at the wolf, she skirted backwards. The wolf tilted his head at her, leaning closer to her face. His nose touched her nose and Bambi's eyes slid close. She was going to die for sure. His tongue lolled out all of a sudden and licked the side of her jaw. He was tasting her! He was seeing if she was good enough to eat! The wolf let out a soft growl, nudging her chin up. She lifted her head, hoping to please him. His tongue slid down her throat, his big sharp teeth pressing against her throat. She whimpered, pulling away a little. The wolf suddenly stood, moving over her body. She cried out in shock, cowing under the wolf. Growls came from the wolf above her, his body hunching over hers. More growls added onto his. Bambi peeked out from between his legs, crying out once again when she saw three more wolves moving closer to her and the wolf. The wolf above her snarled, and at once, all four wolves lowered themselves to the ground, bowing their heads to the wolf above her. She didn't know what was going on. Was the wolf above her telling the other wolves that she was his meal and no one else's?

"please..i wont come back through this way." she whispered, not sure why she was begging the wolf. The wolf seemed to snort, moving from her slowly. Bambi scrambled to her feet, pushing her hair from her face. These wolves were far to big to be normal. The one that had been standing over her was black, one of them were brown, one was was gray and the last one was a dirty blonde colour. The wolves were all beautiful, to bad they were going to be the last thing she ever saw. The black wolf circled her again, rubbing his body along hers. His nose nudged her hand, almost like he wanted her to pat him. Lifting her shaking hand, she place it on the top of his head. Grey eyes closed, a soft purring sound coming from the wolf. He wanted her to pet him? She rubbed his ear, glorifying in how soft his fur was. He suddenly moved his head and caught her wrist in between his teeth. A gasp came from her, and she almost tugged her hand back. She stopped herself in time, knowing if she pulled her hand back, his teeth would rip through her skin. The grey eyes bored into hers, making her lose all breath.

"i-i have to go." she stuttered. As if the wolf understood her, he let go of her wrist and gave it a soft lick. He nudged her with his head, urging her to go on. Without looking back at the wolves, she quickly got the hell out of there.

"what took you so long?" Thumper asked, ushering her inside.

"Thumper, there are wolves in the woods." she whispered. Thumper stared at her in shock, not believing her friends words.

"I'm not lying, Thumper. I promise you. There are four of them. They are the biggest wolves I have ever seen as well." Bambi said. Thumper grabbed Bambi and looked her in the eyes.

"promise not to tell anyone else, Bambi. If the town found out about them, they would be killed." Thumper whispered. Bambi nodded in agreement. She never understood why the town had wiped out the population of wolves. Not once had a person been attacked. And even if one had been, it was because who ever it was was a evil person.

"I wasn't going to. I know how stupid this town can get. Can we please go get a milkshake? I need something to stop me from freaking out." Bambi gave a shaky laugh. Thumper nodded, grabbing her green cape and pulling it on. They walked to the local diner, talking about everything and nothing, knowing that if they spoke of the wolves, praying ears would hear. When they reached the diner, they came to a sudden stop. There were four motorbikes out the front. Bambi looked at Thumper and gave her a questioning look.

"maybe its a gang passing through? Not like its the first time." Thumper said, moving to the diner. Bambi frowned at the bikes, wondering if there was going to be trouble tonight. Thumper opened the door and Bambi slammed into her back when she stopped moving. Bambi's frown deepened and she gave Thumper a slight shove.

"go on. I'm sure Owlette will be here to..oh god." she trailed off. Owlette was half way across the counter, a mans hand buried in her hair. Her face was flushed, the man very close to her.

"hey! Let go of her!" Thumper suddenly snapped. Bambi almost jumped out of her skin. The brunette man turned to them then, his brown eyes training in on Thumper and Bambi. Owlette pulled back from the man, slapping at his hands.

"I told you, if you want a milkshake, your going to have to pay like everyone else." Owlette snapped, pushing away from the counter. Bambi rushed behind the counter, ignoring the men.

"are you okay?" she whispered to Owlette. Owlette's blue eyes looked scared and angry.

"I'm fine. Thank god you came in. Please help me serve them." Owlette whispered back. Bambi nodded, pulling off her red cape and taking her red apron. The girls all have their own colour. Bambi was red. Thumper was green. Owlette was blue. And daisy was orange. The four girls were all best friends and they all worked at the diner. The girls didn't really understand why they all had their own colours, but they had somehow managed to get the colours over the last few years. Pulling in a shaky breath, she lifted her head and met grey eyes. The wolf. That was the first thing she thought of. But no. The grey eyes belonged to a man. A very big, muscular man. His black hair was short and messy, like he had ran his hands through it servile times. His eyes grey, black flacked into the grey. Defined cheek bones and jaw bone. He was leaning back against a booth, his legs stretched out under the table. His arms, which looked thick with muscle were crossed against his equally muscular chest. She swallowed and looked back Owlette, who was glaring at the brunette in front of her. Thumper had disappeared, most likely into the back to call the daisy and warn her off in about coming to the diner. Pulling in a shuddering breath, she made her way over to the big man.


End file.
